1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the application of electromechanical techniques to tactile display, with sets of directionally pointing elements moving in the X-Z plane for use by people in tactile reading of symbols, characters and numbers, by rotating the tactile pointer elements.
2. Prior Art
The genesis of this invention came with the observation of a problem that blind people have. The vast majority of the blind or seriously visually impaired cannot read Braille. There are approximately 10 million people in the USA today classified as blind or visually impaired. Braille readers may total as many as a hundred thousand, but most estimates put the Braille reading population at 45,000 to 50,000 people in the USA. That total is between 0.5% and 1% of the 10 million blind and visually impaired, and it is 4% to 8% of the roughly 1.5 million legally blind who reside in the USA, depending on which figure is used. This is very poor coverage of the need. Even among those who cannot read with some visual aid, or can do so with extreme difficulty, the percentage of those that use Braille remains extremely low. When looking at employment figures compiled by organizations for the blind, this problem stands out even more, since most blind people who read Braille are employed, and very few who do not read Braille are employed. The ability to read seems to be crucial to employment for blind people.
There are good reasons why so few people read Braille. Primary among them is the difficulty of learning it. A person with normal tactile sensitivity can learn Braille with intense study over months. Their proficiency grows over years. However, for those who do not learn it when young, it is rare for the person to ever become proficient enough to read it quickly for long periods of time. For those with less than normal tactile sensitivity, it is simply impossible to learn Braille. Virtually all of those whose blindness is a result of diabetes are physically incapable of learning Braille.
The problem which emerges when looking at these issues is: How can one make a tactile system which is useable by the majority of the blind or visually impaired for whom Braille is impractical or impossible? This rotating pointer tactile display fulfills that need.
There are alternative tactile codes to Braille. The two most common are Moon code, invented in 1845, which is still supported by the RNIB of England, having books in 471 languages based on the Moon roman alphabet, and Fishburne code, invented in 1975 and protected by copyright, currently supported by the inventor's son. Both of these codes have proven much easier to learn to read than Braille, and are in common use, primarily by those who become blind later in life. Moon code in particular has withstood the test of time. A sighted person can easily see why Moon code has remained, since it is possible to figure out many words by looking at the raised characters. This makes it easy for those who learned the Roman alphabet when they were young to read it, and minimizes the problems associated with sighted teachers, since anyone who can read English can learn to read Moon by sight in a few days. Fishburne looks quite promising for posterity as well, due to its vastly superior ease of tactile discrimination over both Braille and Moon, although, to date, Fishburne has mainly been used for simple tasks like labeling.
There are other embossed tactile codes produced by intelligent people who have helped their friends and relatives, unaware that the problem has been solved before. For example, there is such a code from India, which is hammered out with small blocks, that is quite suitable for persons who are poverty stricken. However, all of these alternative codes have a serious problem in the electronic age. They may be as easy to emboss as Braille is by a large printing press style of machine, a specialized label-maker, or a hand held stylus, but they are impractical to adapt for use with computers in a personal tactile display due to the complexity of the symbols. Thus, to date, Braille remains the only viable tactile display code which can be adapted to electronic display.
In addition, the technology for producing Braille electronic displays is quite expensive. A typical price today for an 80 character display for Braille is $10,000. A good quality 40 character display will cost more than $4,000 today, and prices are not going down. The current invention uses older, simpler, components to achieve a less expensive display.
This invention solves the problems described above, using a new method which can be adapted to encoding characters that has most of the strengths of Fishburne and Moon in terms of learning and tactile definition, yet is cheaper to manufacture than current Braille tactile displays. I developed this by thinking backwards from what would be the least expensive components for a tactile display, and then I looked at how one could adapt these to a code that has the virtues of Moon and Fishburne. For a time, I attempted to develop a design that would display Fishburne code precisely, but realized that this was probably futile. Key to the invention is that a space character can be represented by a specific tactile symbol which is not smooth. Like the symbol for zero in mathematics, tactile coding for this device requires allocation of a symbol to represent a blank space. Significant sources of inspiration for this invention were the ancient written languages of Linear A and B. More important than these, however, were the cuneiform scripts which evolved from the older pictographic forms to an abstract system based on wedge shapes. Cuneiform writing developed roughly 3100 BC; however the roots of this form of writing extend back to the 9th millennium BC, roughly 11,000 years ago. I noted many years ago that cuneiform scripts are readable by feel alone, and had observed some years ago, in passing, that with cuneiform script in particular, blind scribes would have been quite practical.
This patent uses linear pointed elements or wedge shapes that draw in general concept on cuneiform writing, with the linear pointed elements collated into symbols which improves upon prior art in several ways. In this patent, symbols are greatly regularized and simplified compared to cuneiform script. Linear and cuneiform scripts are incised or impressed into clay. In this patent, the primary embodiment of the tactile elements are present in raised relief above the panel instead of impressed into the panel, although an impressed embodiment could occur. This patent uses movable elements to allow an electronic device to change what is written, instead of wet clay which is allowed to harden; by making the pointing elements movable this patent improves upon this ancient prior art again.
The hand held reading device of FIG. 5 also harks back to ancient times in some respects. There are conical clay tablets with cuneiform writing on their surface, which are of a size convenient to hold in one hand. I have noted for some years that such conical clay tablets are very convenient for reading by feel while held in one hand. This would have left the eyes of warehouse, tax or customs personnel of the time free to look at what is around them while reading. However, as noted above, this form of script is impressed into the surface and is also immobile, whereas, the current invention has moveable elements that in their primary embodiment are raised, although they could also be impressed as with Cuneiform, together with a new symbol system different from Cuneiform alphabets. This hand held device in its primary embodiment also allows the tactile characters to be present on keys which can be pressed.
This invention is an integration of existing components and art in a new way, combined with specially shaped tactile elements which allow the blind person to feel the symbol they represent. Accordingly, there these unique, rotational, pointers and other aspects of this invention are novel and not obvious within the field of tactile displays.